


欢迎回家补裆第九章

by LeahSHOOT



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahSHOOT/pseuds/LeahSHOOT
Summary: 并没有什么出格的文字却被屏蔽，搞得好像车速多快似的。。。让您失望了对不起！看到都是缘分哈，喜欢的话如果可以在老福特完结章里点个赞就更好啦，谢谢，辛苦翻墙过来的各位了。
Kudos: 2





	欢迎回家补裆第九章

**Author's Note:**

> 并没有什么出格的文字却被屏蔽，搞得好像车速多快似的。。。让您失望了对不起！
> 
> 看到都是缘分哈，喜欢的话如果可以在老福特完结章里点个赞就更好啦，谢谢，辛苦翻墙过来的各位了。

第九章

金容仙也被说出那句话的自己吓了一跳。几分钟前还在拒绝，几分钟后就主动告白，难怪金容熙总吐槽她四次元。

真的是想到什么就说什么了。

倒也不是吵上一架或者文星伊一句话就治好了她多年的亲密关系恐惧症，更像是放弃了，被自己千回百转的情绪和心底跳动的期待折磨得累了。

她是喜欢文星伊的，无可否认也不想否认。如果坚持自己也是痛苦，缴械投降也是痛苦，那不如体验一下吧。

至于能走到哪一步，会受多大的伤，在文星伊温柔甚至是小心翼翼的拥抱里，金容仙没有力气考虑了。

说出那句话的瞬间她在心里想，最差不过分手，熬过去又是一条好汉。

从好友变成情侣的一大缺点，就是相处方式的惯性导致的界限不明。于是一个百分之八十尴尬，百分之二十试探的浅尝辄止的吻之后，两人如从前一样坐在一起吃饭。

为了避免撞到安惠贞和同事们，文星伊下楼买了晚餐，和金容仙挤在酒店房间的茶几上安安静静地吃。

空间狭小，不可避免会有肢体接触，盘着的腿搭在了对方的腿上，或探身拿餐巾纸时挨到的手臂，因了身份的突然转换，而徒增无措，忙不迭地道歉，倒比做朋友还拘谨。

收拾好残羹，文星伊拎着一袋垃圾几乎是逃跑一样回了自己订的酒店，金容仙看着她的背影发呆，后悔一小时前冲动的行为。

本以为确立关系会在一段时间内缓解自己内心的纠结，没想到这么快就又开始烦恼了。

“人生啊，原本就这么多愁苦吗……”金容仙把自己摔进沙发，发出了惯常的人生感叹。

几乎要在沙发上睡着的时候，敲门声响起。金容仙挣扎着爬起来，以为是文星伊忘了什么东西又回来了，打开门却是安惠贞。

好友抽了抽鼻翼，“什么啊，你吃饭了啊，我还给你带了吃的。”

金容仙想起之前撒的谎，头都低了半分，“还能吃，刚不舒服，就随便吃了几口，现在还真有点饿了。”

她也确实是饿了，刚才那种不尴不尬的氛围，任谁都没法大快朵颐。

她思绪飘散了一秒，在想文星伊会不会也没吃饱呢。

“那正好，我给你打包了炒年糕，这家手艺真不错，你来品鉴品鉴，打个分。”安惠贞说着带上门，“你刚才吃啥了？”

金容仙没敢说“炒年糕”，随便说了个回来时看到的街边的铺子。

“啊，那家听说一般哎，难怪没吃好。话说，今天几乎所有人都在问金姐姐怎么没来，我说你不舒服，哇靠，那个关心的阵仗，我觉得你明天可能会成为历史上第一个被慰问致死的人。”

安惠贞夸张地讲，金容仙配合地抽动嘴角。果然还是朋友关系最自然，再次想给几小时前的自己一个嘴巴。

“对了容仙姐姐，我之前敲门的时候好像听到你和另一个人的吵架声？是错觉吗？”安惠贞大剌剌地坐在床上看她吃，盯得她浑身鸡皮疙瘩。

“电视声吧……之前打开电视听个响儿来着。”金容仙真实心虚，好在好友并没有多问。

然而下一个话题更不轻松。

“你和小文老板……真没戏啦？你就真准备铁壁一辈子？我倒也不是不理解你这么做的理由，就是觉着吧，你这精神力还挺值得敬佩的。”

金容仙这下筷子都拿不稳了，值得敬佩的自己其实在几小时前已经脱离单身了，这话要怎么说？她花了零点零一秒，做出了撒谎撒到底的决定。

“我都跑这儿来了，缩头乌龟得这么明目张胆，她要还不放弃，她才值得敬佩。”话里并不是没有真心。

“小文老板要是追过来就绝了，那就是电视剧直播啊，绝美爱情故事。”安惠贞面露向往，然后话锋一转，“不过说实话，我对姓文的有偏见，总觉得都是一言不合就放弃的主儿。”

金容仙投过去“你继续讲”的目光。

反正和丁辉人是发小的事也不是秘密了，安惠贞于是毫不在意地揭竹马老底，“你偶像丁辉人，之前有个对象，就姓文，因为和辉人圈子处不到一起去，把她甩了。”

金容仙愣了一下，反应慢半拍的勃然大怒，“哪个王八蛋敢甩我偶像？？？我要和她拼命！！！”

又说，“小可怜是不是受伤很深？”情绪转三转，“其实小可怜不介意的话，我可以！我爱她一辈子！”

完全忘了自己刚脱单的事实。

安惠贞狂笑，“早知道你铁壁的入口在这儿，我就凑个局介绍一下你俩了。她是挺难过的，不过也因此完全退出了社交圈，闭关在家画画，后来才成了你偶像啊。真是败也小文，成也小文。”

说完偏着头想了想，“哎，姐姐，说真的，看你这么喜欢她，要不哪天一起吃饭吧？”

金容仙窝里虚势，一听真要吃饭，脸连着脖子全红了，后知后觉想起来好像和文星伊在一起了，还是自己提的，第N次后悔这嘴怎么就没个看门的？

“你脸红个什么劲儿，以为我要当媒婆？”安惠贞摆摆手，“你和辉人合不来的，合得来我也第一个不同意。姐姐你神经太大条了，非得把辉人气死。”

两个人吵吵闹闹地吃饭，夹杂着骂那文姓人士不长眼。和新任女友的尴尬，也就被金容仙忘在脑后了。

文星伊在N城还有店要照顾，金容仙知道她想改机票，好几天后和自己一起回去，但实在觉得工作第一，两人回N城反正也要见面，干嘛非耗在这儿呢。文星伊对电影热情不大，陪自己看片应酬，不如回去自自在在赚钱。于是好说歹说，终于让对方坐原本订的那班航班走了。

人是走了，过去那种铺天盖地的“干嘛呢”短消息回来了。金容仙第一次感受到“女友”身份的益处—终于不用憋着不回复了。

工作或看片时关机，再打开总有一两条来自文星伊，有时是自拍，或随手拍的风景，有时是让她不要忘记喝水或者多吃水果的俗套关心。

金容仙也不嫌烦，只要看到便第一时间回复，脸上挂着自己注意不到的柔和神情，引得安惠贞好几次怀疑她包养男人。

“为什么是包养啊，我又没家室。”某次金容仙实在翻不动白眼了，直接回怼。

“我也不知道，就总觉得你和小文老板还没断干净。你这如沐春风的， 可不是搞外遇吗。”

金容仙一口气梗在喉头。撒谎真的不好，因为圆不过来。

但恋爱的心情怎么可能忍住不与他人说，再大条如金容仙，也会有想要分享文星伊满分侧颜的时候。  
安惠贞不敢说，金容熙不必说，亲姐的助攻她可是领教过了。

剩下的也就只有朴初珑和裴珠泫。她不好意思打视频，就只在群聊里发了一张文星伊的照片，两位好友也非常捧场地瞬间炸锅，几分钟内几十个问题已经过来了。

金容仙和文星伊才以情侣身份相处了几天，很多都答不上来，比如“你俩做了吗！”，“谁1谁0！”，或者“小文老板情史多不多”。她在屏幕这端呆滞，觉得自己这情侣做得是不是不称职，只好千篇一律回复“皇上不急太监急”。

其实怎么会不急。

她真的不知道如何转变两人的身份。以前作为有暧昧关系的好友，避而不谈过往情史的话题，现在成为女朋友，似乎不问也不对，问了更突兀。

话都说不利索，更别提上床。文星伊的身份在金容仙的脑海里似乎既是好友又是恋人，和恋人做爱当然ok，和好友做爱就……她实在过不去那道坎。

朴初珑和裴珠泫也不知道要怎么办，只能一个劲儿地说“慢慢来，车到山前必有路”。听多了，金容仙也自我催眠，船到桥头自然直，不就是认准时机脱衣服吗，她可以，没问题。

没大问题的金组长在下了飞机见到精心打扮的小文老板时还是心跳漏了一拍。

明明在电影节见到时也穿得人模狗样，但也许是机场的加成吧，在人群里对她使劲挥手，说着“欢迎回家”的文星伊让她突然想哭。上一次被接机是什么时候？金容仙毫无印象了。

N城和自己离开时一样，寒冷的，阴雨连绵的冬天。文星伊车里暖气开得足够大，冻僵的脸上于是融化出春水般的笑容。熟悉的街角小店，熟悉的恋人的厨艺，熟悉的高脚凳与等着自己的星月兔，一切都太像“家”这个字所描绘的图景，让人沉醉，以至于对方用极蹩脚的借口劝她留宿时，竟没有拒绝。

“太晚了，喝了点酒，没法开车送你回去，要不明早再回家？”

明明是走路就到的距离，金容仙却说“好”。

洗完澡躺在陌生的床上刷手机时，金容仙的反射弧才绕完一圈回来，啊，这是要一起困觉了吗？？？  
她突然坐直，脑子里全是裴珠泫“谁1谁0”的尖叫声。

并不是未经情事的青春期少女，金容仙当然知道可能会发生什么，也不感到害怕，就只是“要睡最好的朋友了”的尴尬，和“万一发挥不好是不是应该当场自尽”的紧张，当然还有“我是1”的笃定，和“文星伊必然是0”的自信。

脑子里想太多弯弯绕绕，嘴就不利索。于是文星伊长裤长袖裹得严严实实从浴室出来时，金容仙张口就说，“穿这么多？不还得脱吗？”

……

她在那一瞬间第一次百分百接受了文星伊给自己取的“漂亮傻瓜”的外号。

话都放出来了，不做也得做。虽然两人之间的氛围还是相敬如宾的微妙，但文星伊同手同脚地脱衣服时，金容仙也只能钻进被子里解纽扣。

没有眼神交流，沉默地褪去睡衣，仿佛是古代一对被包办婚姻而不得不共枕眠的夫妻。

幸好文星伊钻进被子前关了灯，幸好她冰凉的手碰到金容仙裸露的肌肤时触发了一声巨大的尖叫，尖叫后跟着的两人的笑声恰当地缓解了尴尬。

文星伊一拱一拱地凑近，说想让金容仙留宿只是想和她多呆一会儿，真的没有奇怪的心思，如果没有准备好，真的不必现在就……

金容仙气得转身咬上对方肩头，不重但也并不温柔的拧了一把腰间的肉。都裸着躺在一张床上了，不做都对不起金家列祖列宗！

文星伊没料到会被掐，嗷一声弯成虾米做防御状，金容仙于是凑过去和她接吻，间隙还有空想着，这才第二次接吻，就亲到床上去了，这个效率，我不做1，难道文星伊做1？

然而在顺势爬起来让手更方便地游走时被文星伊一把抓住，“你干啥？”

“？？？做……该做的事？”

“你起来干啥？”

“啥意思？？？”

金容仙懵了，她虽然没有和女性的经验，但也知道不可能是两人都平躺着吧？琢磨了好久，终于反应过来，自己被默认为0了。

两人在黑暗里默默瞪着眼，牵着的手都各自用力，一吻带来的冒尖的情欲早已被莫名其妙的好胜心取代，仿佛电光火石之间就能再打起来。

最后还是文星伊先卸了力，第一回合金容仙胜。

然而谁在上不等于谁做1，文星伊在喘息中反击，突然撑着身子坐起来，刚才还跨坐在身上称王称霸的金容仙瞬间失去平衡，下意识搂住对方的脖子，嘴被绵长且不留缝隙的吻堵住，腰被一手托着，一直机警地护着的私密处被另一只手偷袭，尖叫尽数吞回肚子，百转千回之后绕成呻吟细碎地洒落。  
第二回合文星伊胜。

床笫之事被两人搞成了战争，比时长，比手速，比谁的叫声更好听。

事后，金容仙大字趴在床上，眼皮都懒得抬，拿脚踢文星伊的小腿肚，“我要喝水。”

“你不是1吗，你去倒。”

“我是1没错，但这是你家，我不认路。”

文星伊气得牙痒痒，爬起来老老实实倒水喝。

金容仙继续摊着，觉得好笑，明明之前还在举案齐眉“谢谢”“对不起”来着，不过一场赤诚相见，气氛就完全翻转了。

现在她可以轻松回答裴珠泫的问题，那么朴初珑的“情史多不多”是不是也可以安排一下？


End file.
